


The Legend of Daemon Arising

by Buer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anime, Destroyer - Freeform, Elements, Fallen, Manga, MultiRealm, Multiverse, Other, Seer, Seireitei, Shinigami, Unique Characters, Unique Story, daemon, dragon - Freeform, forgotten, savior, soul society - Freeform, unique, zanpakuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buer/pseuds/Buer
Summary: This is a unique chapter to the Bleach Saga, and uses no characters in the Anime or Manga. This is all original content, and I hope you enjoy. The rating will most likely be changed to Mature later on for certain reasons. Feel free to leave reviews of any kind, constructive criticism is highly recommended.





	1. Chapter 1

The Beginning Sea

[Blood red waves crashing against a rocky shore, a drowning sun casting shadows like a dying flame, and the boy of prophecy with glowing blue eyes to save it all. His eyes, like none ever seen before, and his smile, so calming and hopeful. Unknown to the dangers that lurked ahead, yet ever hopeful, he would remain. This boy, this Savior, was none other than Keno Mizuzaki. His family had secrets, secrets that if known would bring the world into ruin, catastrophe, destruction, and The End of Time itself. This was not his Quest. He was meant for much more. he was The Savior. He was a legend close to unlocking his true potential. He would save The Multiverse, and bring about peace for eons to come, but he would not do it alone. No Quest is complete without companionship, friends, love, and truly, without a story. This is his tale, and the adventures that happened along the way. This is The Legend of Daemon Arising…]

Keno watched the waves ever so intently, his mind lost in thoughts of future times. He always found himself falling into deep daydreams when at peace. It wasn't uncommon for these daydreams to last hours at a time. They were always of the impossible, and sometimes the unthinkable. No psychologist could explain the meanings of these daydreams, nor could they cure him, for there was nothing wrong. He was perfect in every aspect. His hair for instance: Dark brown hair that curled around his ears, but reached no further than that. His eyes: Deep rippling blue oceans that one could become lost in, and a piercing glow that penetrated any darkness. He was the perfect warrior, and would one day become the perfect Shinigami...

He was not on this shore for no reason, indeed there was a reason, but not a good one. Two years ago, on this very day, he lost someone. His cousin, Hiskai Feng, died where he now stood. The cause of death was unknown, but that never stopped Keno from visiting this place. His cousin had run off with some girl, and lost his life that day. He did the math and realized, they were now the same age. Both eighteen years old, but Keno would keep aging, and would soon surpass his cousin in age. This was unthinkable, the very thought almost unbearable. Keno had never cried once in his life, until then…

A familiar hand fell on Keno's shoulder, but he didn't jump. He knew this hand, it was his dear friends. She had begged to come along, but refused to tell why. He found that irritating, and not many things did bother him. He was always calm and smooth, probably the reason this girl had a slight crush on him. She was pretty, for a German girl at least. Her family had recently moved to Japan for business. She had a beautiful name as well, Hana Jagger, the Flower Girl as he liked to call her. Hana had a fascination with Nature that Keno couldn't quite understand. He enjoyed her company though, and loved her German accent. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was just… fascinating.

Whenever Hana spoke, she somehow always managed to drag Keno back into reality. "Hey Mizu-chan, it's starting to get dark out. We should head back soon." He absolutely despised that childish nickname she always called him, but he always chose to ignore it. Maybe he secretly liked it, but that would just be weird. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, the day was hardly even over. They had maybe 20 minutes of light left based on his estimates. Then he remembered, tonight was the New Moon, so that meant complete and utter darkness. He made up his mind. "I see where you're coming from Hana, let's get going."

Wind. No not a slight breeze, not even a gust, just pure Wind. It caught both Keno and Hana by surprised. It's like they were hit with a solid wall. They fell over the rocks, and into the hungry sea below. It was at least an 8 meter fall, but it lasted an eternity. Keno looked deep into the water, as if searching for something that wasn't there. Hana on the other hand, she screamed. She screamed until she hit those murderous waves, and was sent crashing against the rocky bed below. Hana was the first to succumb to unconsciousness. Keno remained calm, and managed to perfect a forward dive into the wild sea. His immediate instinct was to get out of there as quickly as possible, but he needed to save Hana. His eyes glowed as they scanned the seabed. It only took a few seconds to locate his dear friend. She appeared to have suffered a head wound. This was bad…

About five minutes passed before Keno finally surfaced, and in his arms, laid the body of Hana Jagger. She wasn't breathing, yet he somehow remained calm and hopeful. It took a while, but he got her onto the shore. His eyes examined her whole body, a little perverted sure, but he was searching for answers. There. A flicker of her eyelids, she was still alive. Her breaths were shallow, almost unnoticeable, but she was alive. He sighed, relaxed a little, and began to think. That wind. It wasn't natural. Not in a short burst like that. No. That was not just wind, it was Wind, the pure Element of Wind, which meant they were in danger. He cursed himself for not being born with the eyes to see the other planes. Only The Daemon, thought to be mythical warriors of another Universe, can bend pure Elemental powers to their will. They were mighty creatures, with a total of 12 Races in their vast existence. One for each Element, and Keno knew them all…

As stated before, the Mizuzaki household passed down forbidden secrets from father to son, and these secrets revolved around The Multiverse. Multiple Universes overlapping each other in a way thought impossible by modern scientists, but it was true. It was all true, and Keno knew it. Keno knew of a total of 14 Universes, or Realms for a better term. The 12 Elemental Realms, and Heaven and Hell. Yes, that's right. Heaven and Hell. They exist, but maybe not in the way some people have come to believe. That's a story for another time though. Keno needed to focus. Why would a Daemon target him and Hana? Maybe it was a mistake, or perhaps not. These types of things always happened to his family. Hence why his cousin is dead. He cursed himself once more. How stupid could he be. Hana shouldn't be around someone as dangerous as him. If she survived all this, he would make it up to her. She deserved so much more. He looked down at her frail form, and for the first time noticed the fog that was rolling in…

Fog, a deep, pitch black, impenetrable fog. This wasn't Wind or Water. No. This was much worse. Oh, by The Gods no. "Hana. If you're going to wake up anytime soon. I would suggest sometime between now and the next 30 seconds." His voice was shaking, for reasons he couldn't understand. His mind was clear, and his gaze was concentrated on the unmoving body of Hana Jagger. No. Not unmoving. She was beginning to stir, as good a time as ever he supposed.

Hana was up and on her feet surprisingly quickly. Keno took a note of this: she recovered quickly. She was looking around like a frantic rabbit surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves, so Keno grabbed her hand, and held on tight. The darkness was now up to their waist, and it was a bit concerning. The more Keno tried to find the source of this fog, the more he realized he couldn't see through it. This was impossible. His eyes saw through any darkness, it was his gift. Just as his cousin, Hiskai, was impervious to any fire. He supposed Hana had some connection to all this, and her gift must be quick rejuvenation. Surely The Daemon at work here wasn't after people like him and Hana? Though it was extremely possible. He had lost many people in his family, and he never knew why. Some would just disappear, and others would be found in their houses killed in the most unimaginable ways. Was this what The Gods had in store for his extraordinary family? Maybe so…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a unique chapter to the Bleach Saga, and uses no characters in the Anime or Manga. This is all original content, and I hope you enjoy. The rating will most likely be changed to Mature later on for certain reasons. Feel free to leave reviews of any kind, constructive criticism is highly recommended.

The Fleeting Darkness

Shadows darker than the deepest black, air thicker than any solid, and… Silence? Not a whisper upon the wind, a chirp among the trees, or a caw from above. Wait... Trees? No, they were stranded along the edge of the sea, not lost in the depths of a silent jungle. What happened to the stars, to the open air, to the harsh ocean breeze? There was only darkness. An unspeakable darkness. Was this death? Was this Heaven, or was it Hell? Fear took its deadly hold, and began to gather for one final strike, or was it the first strike? So many questions to be answered, and so many answers needing questions. This was a nightmare. Was it the thought of not knowing where they were, or was it the feeling of the unknown, that caused this fear? Stop. This is what it wants. It feeds on fear, thrives off it, and lives for it. This shadowy fog, it was driving them mad, almost to the very brink of insanity. This was the work, of Him.

[The Daemon of Shadows, the last of his kind. The Fallen, The Dark One, The End of Time in flesh and blood. These were his many titles, for no living or dead soul knew the name belonging to that murderous fiend. Such a powerful foe. Such a dark story behind that face, a tale of victory, but not of glory…]

Keno didn't know much about who or what they were dealing with, it was only decades in the future that he would come to know the true nature of his death that day. It was unpreventable, and written in stone. His story began to unfold, page by page. He was incapable of perceiving the danger they were truly in. His attention turned to his friend, oh his dear friend. Why did this have to happen today. Hana Jagger, a girl of no more than 19 years of age, would also die this day. He remembered every detail of her, unknowing if he would see her again. She had brilliant blonde hair adorned with many braids, and eyes made of the purest jade. Truly beautiful.

Hana grew ever more frantic, "What…What is this feeling?" The shadows seemed to curl around her every curve, and entangle her in a prison of moving darkness. It happened so fast, and she hardly had time to react. There was that deafening silence, and then nothing. She was gone, not a single trace left behind, and nothing to prove she had even existed. The shadows ended her life quickly, but it had not been painless. It was the most excruciating thing someone could possibly experience. That night would haunt her for years to come, for life did not truly end in The Multiverse.

Her disappearance had gone completely unnoticed by Keno. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, or let alone smell anything. The only sense he had left was touch, and that did him little good. He attempted to walk, but it was like wading through a bog after heavy rainfall. The more he moved the more the Shadows seemed to thicken around him. He soon found himself unable to move, and only then did he truly know fear. He was trapped, only wanting to yell out for help. Then there was pain. It was small at first, but as the minutes passed, the pain grew more. It was like being stabbed in every possible place, body and soul.

The pain surprisingly helped more than anything. It helped Keno concentrate on the objective, to find out who was behind this. He focused, and slowly his eyes began to glow their usual blue. Two sapphire search lights pierced through the darkness, and focused on the center of all this dark energy. There he stood. Cloaked in black from head to toe, and a black mask covering his face. The Fallen. He just stood and watched completely unmoving, as still as a tree, but sturdier than a mountain. It was the scariest sight Keno had ever seen, and for the moment, he relished it. This was the last sight his mortal eyes would ever see, and damn would it stick with him forever. His life ended slower than Hana's. The reasoning behind this was most likely due to him seeing The Fallen's form. That vile twisted Daemon preferred to live his life in secrecy. Then he was gone, and so was Keno.

[A story doesn't truly end, not even after death. For there is always the Afterlife. No, not Heaven, nor was it Hell. Not yet at least. There stood other Realms. Ones developed for the Humans after the death of their mortal bodies. The Soul Society, and The Underworld. This was much like that of The Daemon afterlife, only very more diverse in their purposes. This was due to planet Earth once being The Realm of Earth, where the Daemon of Earth used to rule. They were banished from The Multiverse, and lost all connections to the other Realms. Over time this caused The Daemon inhabiting the planet to lose their powers, which resulted in the birth of Humans. After death, Humans become Souls, as close as they could ever get to their original Daemon ancestry. This allowed the unlocking of certain abilities through weapons known as Zanpakuto, but even this was limited. A Daemon's power was unlimited in growth, and could even surpass that of The Gods. The Fallen is living proof of this, for he slayed The God of Shadow in their domain in The Realm of Hell. Enough of this about Zanpakuto and Shinigami. That is already known knowledge to any basic Soul. The Daemon were unique, and unknown to most. Let the story unfold, and the adventure continue. The Soul Society has changed much from before, and is now almost a completely different place entirely. Are 13 Squads alone capable of defeating the 13 Daemon that threaten the balance of The Multiverse?]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a unique chapter to the Bleach Saga, and uses no characters in the Anime or Manga. This is all original content, and I hope you enjoy. The rating will most likely be changed to Mature later on for certain reasons. Feel free to leave reviews of any kind, constructive criticism is highly recommended.

A New Life

[A lot had changed since then. Since that time of life, and a time of simplicity. Now everything was different, but they had already become accustomed to this new way of life. It has been six years, a long time to most, but hardly a dent in these young heroes lives. There were many more years to come, ones filled with joy, others filled with desire, then those of depression and hatred. Each has a great impact on this story, and each tie a knot in the rope of time. They all leave their mark. The boy driven by anger, the boy who lives off courage, the girl that doesn't know when to give up, and then the boy of hope and destiny. The Four Heroes. The ones to either save the Multiverse, or bring about its destruction.]

It was a bright summer morning filled with birdsong, laughter, and… Was that shouting? Yes, shouting, and then that telltale sounds of metal clashing against metal. This wasn't much of a surprise to anyone at the Squad 11 Barracks. This sort of thing was just daily routine. The only time they became worried was when their Captain and Lieutenant were going at it. Those two hated each other to no limit. The Lieutenant was a hothead, and was quick to lose his temper. His name? Wonrei Yamamura. He had only been a Shinigami for eight years, his fights with the Captain caused him to soar through the ranks rather quickly.

Wonrei's reasons for this long-lasting dispute was as such: "I just hate the stupid guy! Him and his stupid white hair. Who even has white hair at his age?! What the hell?! I hate him! I want to kill the bastard!" Makes sense, right? No… Not in the slightest, but everyone just goes with it. Who would want to mess with him anyways? He's a 6 and a half feet tall, 3-foot-wide giant. Tongue twister, right? Let's not even get started on his hair. He has the spikiest hair anyone has ever seen, and to make it all worse… it's the color of blood. Yeah that's right. Spiky blood-red hair that goes down to the small of his back. His greatest aspect is his bright golden-yellow eyes, and when he gets mad enough red lightning will dance around them. There's a reason people get scared when him and the Captain go at it, and it's not because the Captain is involved.

Now when most people think of giants, they think of big slow creatures. That's not quite what Wonrei is. He may be big, but he's still human. Well for the most part at least. Sure, he has biceps the size of a normal person's torso, but he was still human. He's not even anywhere near slow. When he graduated from the academy he was almost placed into the Stealth Force, but then they took into consideration his knack for getting into fights. Good thing too, he would have destroyed everyone in Squad 2. No one would have wanted that. There's also the fact that he wasn't very stealthy. When he used his version of the Flash Step it caused a thunderous boom that sounded like… Well it sounded like thunder, but was faster than any known Flash Step.

This hothead wasn't always angry though. He had his days where that's all he would be, but then there were the days that he wasn't. These were his favorites, so let's talk about the most important one. The day his destiny as a Shinigami truly began. This is the day his knot in the long rope of time was tied. The day he met the love of his life, Hana Jagger.

It was a cold winter evening, about six years after Hana and Keno's mortal deaths. There was snow falling from the light grey sky, and it had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. It gathered on the ground and stacked continuously until the whole Seireitei was one giant snow globe. Hana loved the snow, in fact she never felt the cold that came with snow. It always felt like Spring to her, and she never understood why people put on extra clothes around this time of year. Every day was like a trip to the beach, except for when she had to wear her Shihakusho. She hated those moments. She preferred to show off her skin, even if she was paler than the moon. Well not literally, but she was rather light skinned compared to most.

She didn't really have a reason for being outside, except for the sheer entertainment of watching the snow fall. Everyone that she passed always looked at her with surprise. Any sane person would. She was wearing a blue miniskirt, with a laced short sleeved shirt embroidered with various flower designs. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid held in place by two blue iris pins that Keno had given her. She hadn't seen Keno in a few months. Since they were in different squads they hardly saw each other. He was part of Squad 6, and she was a member of Squad 10.

Keno was a Third Seat, and Hana was only a Fifth Seat. This upset her at times, but then she thought about the snow and became happy again. Hana was lost in thought when she ran straight into the biggest guy she had ever seen. She may have been a Shinigami for two years now, but she hardly knew the names of anyone outside her Squad. So of course, she had no idea who she had just bumped into. Bumped? No that's not the right word. She hit the guy with enough force to put him on his back. She was surprisingly strong for her fragile looking frame.

Wonrei had to think for a second about how he ended up on the ground. He too had been lost in thought, but he couldn't even remember what he was thinking about. He pushed himself on his feet in a single movement, and was staring down at the girl in front of him. Suddenly it all came back to him. She just bumped right into him. A girl knocked him on his back. "A GIRL?!" He shouted this out without realizing it.

Hana looked terrified, even more so when the giant unsheathed his Zanpakuto. He held his sword in his left hand, and that's when Hana noticed the Lieutenants Sash on his arm. Her face went white, well if that was even possible. She was struggling to think. Should she fight him? Her hand dropped down to where the hilt of her Zanpakuto should be, but then she remembered, she left it back at the Squad 10 Barracks. She was screwed.

The spiritual pressure released when Wonrei drew his sword caught the attention of a lot of people. There was already a crowd gathering. He knew he shouldn't fight this girl, but he accidently drew his sword, and he never backed out of a fight. He would be disgracing his Squad if he backed away now, so he was going to fight this girl. All he was waiting on was for her to draw her Zanpakuto. Oh. She doesn't have one on her. What was he going to do now? Eh oh well. She doesn't look important.

Wonrei raised his sword, and prepared to strike at the girl that defiled his pride. He saw the blood drain from her face, and her body beginning to shake. His desire to fight kicked in, and there was no turning back. He loved the look of a terrified foe. It made him feel invincible, and nothing could take that away from him. Well so he thought…

The air shook with his spiritual pressure, and in one swoop he brought his sword down on top of Hana. The dust cloud was enormous, and it took a minute or two to clear away. He smiled and laughed. "What an easy victory." He whispered this to himself. Yes, he whispered. He was capable of other things besides just yelling. The dust finally settled, and his face turned into one of surprise more than one of victory. The girl was still alive, he was sure he had hit her. There was even a crater in the ground where his sword has hit. "How in the worl-" A foot hit him in the stomach, and sent him flying backwards. He crashed into a wall and fell unconscious. It would be hours before he woke, but he would remember the girl that alluded him.

It wasn't Hana that kicked him. Though in the future she would have wished she had. The person responsible was standing in front of Hana. The first thing she noticed was that her rescuer was wearing a white Haori with the number 4 on the back. This was the only thing she noticed at first of her rescuer. Why would a Captain waste their time saving her? It made no sense, but then it did.

The Captain of Squad 4 turned around and looked at the young girl sitting on the ground, and smiled. The look on Hana's face was of pure and utter joy. She jumped up and tackled the Captain in a hug, and held on for a good minute. The Captain returned the hug, and both refused to let go. Hana looked so happy, the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She had been reunited with her best friend in the whole universe. "Kazumi, I've missed you so much…"


End file.
